A Giggle
by gottaloveJamesPotter
Summary: Lily hates that every girl giggles when in love. It's stupid and annoying and just plain ridiculous. Until she falls to the exact same habit.


_**Summary: **__Just a little one-shot fic about James and Lily and how she gets jealous when she sees him with other girls. Hope you like it!_

_**A/N I was bored and this idea was popping into my head all day and since I'm a huge fan of James & Lily, I decided, what the heck? Why not write it? So I did. Hope you like it!**_

"If it's annoying you so much, why don't you just do something about it?" one of my best friends, Alice, questioned me, exasperated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I insisted.

"So you have no idea that you've been staring at James and Claudia making out for the past ten minutes?" Gemma, another friend, asked me with a laugh. My face turned red but I hid by looking down at my book.

"I wasn't staring," I defended myself. "It's just…how can they snog like that for ten minutes without running out of air and suffocating and dying?" I asked seriously. Alice snorted and Gemma looked at me with sympathy.

"You're jealous," Kaylee told me, laughing. I scowled.

"Why would I be jealous? She's making out with-"

"-James Potter. Or as I like to call him, The-Love-of-Your-Life-Even-If-You-Refuse-To-Admit-It," Alice said with a grin.

"HE'S NOT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" I hissed at her. She just smiled as did Gemma, Kaylee, Mary, and Reagan. Argh! He's not! I look over again to see them going at it STILL, until Claudia pulls away, TO GIGGLE! SHE FREAKIN' GIGGLED! ARGH! I glared at them and didn't stop until my friends were choking on their laughter.

"I don't like him," I protested before they could say anything.

"Fine. Then why do you stare at him all the time? Or blush when he compliments you?" Reagan challenged me.

"I hate him," I replied, without actually answering the questions.

"Fine. When I laugh at all the jokes Sirius tells and when he acts like a moron, it's not because I like him, it's because I hate him," Kaylee said. I didn't see her point.

"And when I get super excited when Remus asks me if I need help with my homework, it's not because I like him, it's because I hate him," Mary told me, stifling her laughter.

"And when Frank asks me on a date and I say yes, it's not because I like him, it's because I hate him," Alice added.

"And when you stare at James and get jealous when he hangs out with another girl, it's not because you like him, it's because you hate him," Gemma said, finally opening my eyes to the point of their ridiculous rambling.

"I…ok…that is it," I stood up angrily when I saw Claudia come up for air and giggle again. Does she really have to laugh? It's like she's laughing in my face. My friends looked at me cautiously, but before I could do anything, the other two Marauders stood in my way (_**A/N Peter is not a Marauder in this story. In fact, he doesn't even exist. The world is obviously a much better place without him). **_Sirius grinned before walking around me and planting a kiss on Kaylee's lips. They're so cute together. Remus went around me and hugged Mary tightly. She responded with a giggle as she hugged him back.

A giggle. Is that what all females did when they were around the guy they liked. Giggle? It's ridiculous. I don't giggle when I'm around James! Which is quite a feat because he's so hot with his messy, dark hair, and his gorgeous hazel eyes, and his beautiful muscular, tanned body, and…Merlin. This is James, I'm thinking about! Snap out of it, Lily!

"OI! EVANS!" I snapped out of my trance and turned away from James to Sirius, who was waving his hand in my face, quite rudely.

"I will hex your hand, don't test me, Black," I threatened. He immediately drew back his hand and glanced nervously at Kaylee. She nodded encouragingly. Wait a second, what's going on?

"Go tell Prongs that you like him," Sirius said with authority. I raised an eyebrow at him and he mirrored my expression. Kaylee giggled. That's it, I've had enough of that stupid word. Speaking of, guess what stupid Claudia was doing at that moment? GIGGLING! I stood up again and Sirius flashed a triumphant smile at his girlfriend. Remus and Mary watched me with skeptical expressions while Kaylee pouted. Probably because she thinks he managed to get me to go over there when she couldn't. Gemma and Reagan looked slightly alarmed. Alice wasn't paying any attention. She was smiling at her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, across the room. I stomped over to where Claudia and James were sitting. Neither of them noticed me until I cleared my throat. The fifth time.

"Oh, hey, Evans," James said with a grin. Claudia looked at him and then me before glaring. It was obvious to her that I had James's heart, no matter what. I like saying that. I have James's heart. Nobody else.

"Hey, James," I smiled at him, genuinely, not a smirk. He blanched, whether it was because I was smiling at him or because I used his first name, I don't know, but it was funny to see him surprised.

"What's up?" he asked casually.

"I was just wandering if you could please tone down the PDA a little, there's a lot of impressionable first years in here right now," I requested sweetly. He just smirked.

"I know, and I'm impressing them all right," he laughed. I dropped my smiled and gave him the look I reserved just for him. The Lily Evans Glare of Death and All Things Painful and Unpleasant. He didn't even flinch, but Claudia did.

"I'm just gonna…go, now," she said quietly before making her way out of James's arms and upstairs to her dormitory. He glared at me.

"I was having fun before you had to barge in here like that," he pouted.

"I know, a little too much fun. It was just barely rated PG-13," I teased. He looked at me, confused.

"What does PG-13 mean?" he asked.

"It's a muggle thing," I answered before turning to leave. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and he pulled me back to him.

"What do you want, Potter?" I snapped. I was getting to many electrical shivers up and down my spine from his touch. This was not supposed to happen when he touched me, I was supposed to be repulsed. Why am I not repulsed? This is so not fair.

"You didn't come over to stop me for the ickle little first-years, Evans. You came because you were jealous." He grinned triumphantly at me. I just scoffed. Well, I tried to scoff but it came out a little weak and pathetic.

"I was not jealous," I protested weakly. He pulled me a little closer to him before standing up. My face was now level with his shoulder and I could feel his breath on my neck. Oh dear Merlin, I think I'm about to faint. Please don't, Lily; please don't, Lily, I begged myself.

"You were _extremely_ jealous," he whispered. I could hear him smirking. I forced myself to look up and my knees almost buckled. He was standing in front of me, his beautiful deep hazel eyes gazing into my green ones. His eyes were lit up with amusement, joy, smugness, and…love. Oh dear Merlin, he loves me.

"I would never be jealous of someone that had to kiss you," I hissed. His eyes registered hurt but it disappeared just as quickly.

"That's because you've never experienced a James Potter kiss before," he said, barely holding in his laughter and excitement. I leaned forward on my tippie-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked surprised but went with it, sliding his arms around my waist.

"Well then, try me," I grinned at him. I loved him. He quickly took the chance and smashed his lips against mine. I could feel him pressing my lips with his tongue, begging for permission to enter. I smiled and he took the advantage and slid his tongue into my mouth. My, he was a good kisser. A really good kisser. I don't know how long we stood there like that, until Gemma walked up and cleared her throat. Our friends were all watching us with amused and relieved expressions.

"Lily, dear," Alice said, "How on Earth can you kiss like that for ten minutes without running out of air and suffocating and dying?" she asked me, repeating my lines from earlier that evening. I blushed a deep red but James took it all in a stride.

"Like this," he promptly began kissing me again, much to the now-turned-disgust of our friends.

I pulled away again and giggled. His eyes widened as did mine. We were both surprised now, and all it took was a giggle.

_**The End**_

_**A/N okay, so I hoped you liked it. Even if it was just a ridiculous one-shot. Who knows, I might make it into a little longer story. Let me know what I should do and maybe I will do just that. Now, I'm going to go re-read Harry Potter for the seventeenth time this month (that's not an exaggeration. Actually, it is, but whatever, it's a good book!).**_


End file.
